


Chasing Cars

by thesupernaturalTeen



Category: DC - Fandom, Disney - Fandom, Disneyxd, Dreamworks - Fandom, Marvel, Supernatural, TVD - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: One Shot, crossover ships - Freeform, multi-ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupernaturalTeen/pseuds/thesupernaturalTeen
Summary: “ Those three wordsAre said too muchThey're not enoughIf I lay hereIf I just lay hereWould you lie with me and just forget the world?Forget what we're toldBefore we get too oldShow me a garden that's bursting into life”In which I make one shots of my ships.NO INCEST
Relationships: Bek/Horus (Gods of Egypt 2016), Chase Davenport/Kaz, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Jason Todd/Conner Kent, Jason Todd/Garfield Logan, Jason Todd/Roy Harper, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Jeremy Gilbert/Tyler Lockwood, Liam Dunbar/Brett Talbot, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Peter Parker/Quentin Beck, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Sam Winchester/Castiel, Sam Winchester/Gabriel, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Thomas/Newt
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

I will probably add more ships later on. But,for now,here are some prompts for now: 

1: “your an idiot.”   
“You love me.”   
“Doesn’t change that your an idiot.”   
  


2: “You almost died.”   
“Almost.”

3: “I just wanted one normal date.”   
“What did you expect when your dating me?”

4: “I regret saying ‘yes’.”

“No you don’t.”   
“no,I don’t.” 

5: “Your not stronger than me!”

”yes I am.”   
“Even if that was true,I’m smarter.”   
  


6: “I think your father just threatened me.”   
“Cool,what’d my siblings say?”   
  


  
7: “your friends are...”

“yeah,they are like that.”

8: “hold on.”   
“You’d drop me?”  
“Never.”

MORE TO BE ADDED 


	2. 8-jaykon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is effected by Kryptonite,ready for them men to kill him when his crush drops by.

Connor groaned,staring at the kryptonite that was close to him,glaring up at the man who held a syringe killed with liquid kryptonite. “That’s enough to kill him?”

Connor tried to speak,when a red and black form dropped down. “Not that you’ll get the chance to find out.” 

Jason shot the men down,gripping onto Connor and lifting him up. “Hold on.”

Jason moved Connor’s arms around his neck,gripping the grappling hook. “You’d drop me?”

Jason laughed lightly,shaking his head. “Never. Make sure Clark stays away.”

Jason had dropped onto a room,handing Connor an extra communicator he had. “I’m gonna go tie them up.”

Jason dropped down,Connor leaning closer to see if he was okay. Connor brought the com up to his ear,pressing on it. “Superboy to Superman the area around Crime Alley is filled with Kryptonite. Red Hood is taking care of it.”

Jason came back up,grabbing Connor. “I’ll come back later-once I drop you off-and get rid of the Kryptonite. You got a place near by? Or do I take you to one of my places?”

Connor had just nodded,still to close to the Kryptonite. Jason huffed. “Is this how you are with everyone of just me?”

Connor could hear Jason’s smirk,and had tried to lightly hit him. “We’ve been dating for five months,idiot.”

Jason laughed ”still.” 


End file.
